


Das Vermächtnis

by Charena



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:52:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charena/pseuds/Charena
Summary: Nach der Rückkehr zur Erde erhält Jim Kirk eine erschütternde Nachricht von Vulcan.





	Das Vermächtnis

Titel: Das Vermächtnis  
Serie: Star Trek – TOS  
Episoden: nach Star Trek VI: Das unentdeckte Land  
Autor: Lady Charena / Januar 2004  
Charaktere: James T. Kirk, Spock  
Pairing: Kirk/Spock  
Rating: pg, slash  
Worte: 2462  
Beta: T‘Len

Summe: Nach der Rückkehr zur Erde erhält Jim Kirk eine erschütternde Nachricht von Vulcan.

Disclaimer: Star Trek gehört Paramount/Viacom. Bei dieser Story handelt sich um nicht-kommerzielle Fanfiction, es wird keine Verletzung von Urheberrechten beabsichtigt. 

 

Die offizielle Mitteilung war knapp und sehr sachlich: Botschafter Sarek gab den Tod seiner Frau Amanda Grayson bekannt, das Datum lag umgerechnet vier Tage zurück. 

Jim spürte, wie sich in seinem Magen ein Eisklumpen formte. Sein erster Gedanke galt natürlich Spock. Doch sofort drängte sich ein zweiter in den Vordergrund: Warum hat er mir nichts davon gesagt, dass es so schlecht um seine Mutter steht? 

Unruhig schaltete er das Terminal ab, stand auf und ging einige Schritte durch den Raum. Am Fenster blieb er schließlich stehen. 

Er blickte in das Schneetreiben draußen und schauerte - zu frisch noch war die Erinnerung an Rua Penthe und er fragte sich, ob er jemals wieder Schnee sehen konnte, ohne die beißende Kälte zu spüren und das bittere Aroma der Zigaretten auf der Zunge zu schmecken... 

Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, als könne er so Kälte und Erinnerungen gleichermaßen abwehren und wandte dem Fenster den Rücken zu. 

Spock hatte die Erde vor zwei Wochen wieder verlassen - auf Sareks ausdrücklichen Wunsch war er allein nach Vulcan gereist, angeblich um dort mit seinem Vater zusammen weitere Schritte der Friedensverhandlungen mit den Klingonen zu besprechen. Nächste Woche wäre Spock dann zurückgekommen, gerade rechtzeitig um mit seinen menschlichen Freunden das irdische Weihnachtsfest zu begehen. 

Jims Blick glitt über die Weihnachtsdekoration, die sein Neffe Peter vor vier Tagen überall angebracht hatte. Vor vier Tagen! Sie hatten gelacht und gescherzt; süßen, heißen Glühwein getrunken und die Räume mit altem Weihnachtsschmuck dekoriert, den Peter auf dem Dachboden der Farm in Iowa gefunden hatte, die jetzt sein Heim und für Jim nur noch ein Ort um Urlaub zu machen, war. 

All die Gefühle aus seiner Kindheit - die Aufregung, die Spannung, die Feierlichkeit – waren wieder da. Er hatte sich gefragt, was Spock dazu sagen würde, wenn er erst wieder bei ihm auf der Erde war. 

Sie wollten die Feiertage mit Peter hier auf der Farm verbringen, in aller Ruhe und Stille, was in San Francisco, wo zahllose soziale Verpflichtungen warteten, kaum möglich gewesen wäre. Der Preis des Ruhms. 

Und das alles, während Amanda offenbar im Sterben lag...

An Bord eines Raumschiffes verging die Zeit unabhängig von Jahreszeiten und er hatte fast vergessen, wie es war, Weihnachten zu fühlen, zu feiern... Nun, seit zwei Monaten befand er sich offiziell im Ruhestand und konnte sich erlauben, solche Dinge wieder zu entdecken. Vielleicht bedeutete es aber auch nur, dass er auf seine alten Tage unerträglich sentimental wurde, dachte er gelegentlich voll Ironie. 

Eingepackt in goldenes Papier lag Spocks Weihnachtsgeschenk im obersten Fach des Kleiderschranks im Gästezimmer, in dem bislang nur seine Sachen untergebracht waren.

Wieder fühlte er dieses Stechen. Spock. Er musste doch bereits vor seiner Abreise gewusst haben, dass es Amanda so schlecht ging, wie es um sie stand. In der Mitteilung wurde nichts von einem unerwarteten Tod erwähnt. Warum hatte er ihm nichts gesagt? 

Vier Tage - warum hat er mich nicht längst selbst darüber informiert? 

Mit einem der regulär verkehrenden Shuttles hätte er nur knapp zwei Tage bis nach Vulcan benötigt. Selbst Sarek konnte in dieser Situation nichts gegen seine Anwesenheit vorbringen. Spock war noch immer sein Lebenspartner, mochte der Botschafter diese Tatsache auch weiterhin eisern ignorieren und Jims Platz war damit an seiner Seite.

Er setzte sich in einen Sessel am Kamin, den Kopf in beide Hände gestützt und tastete nach Spocks Gedanken. Keine Reaktion. Nichts. Die mentale Verbindung, die zwischen ihnen bestand, war zu schwach, um eine solche enorme Entfernung wie Terra-Vulcan zu überbrücken. 

Er wünschte sich einen irrationalen Moment lang die Sicherheit des mentalen Bandes zurück, das früher zwischen ihnen bestanden hatte - vor Spocks Tod und anschließenden fal tor pan. 

Als der Vulkanier noch sein Bondmate und nicht nur sein Liebhaber gewesen war. 

Das Zerreißen ihres Bandes bei Spocks körperlichen Tod hatte tiefe, mentale Narben hinterlassen – bei beiden - und irreparablen Schaden an den Bindungszentren in Spocks Gehirn verursacht. Dass sich seither zumindest wieder eine schwache, telepathische Verbindung zwischen ihnen entwickelt hatte, war von den vulkanischen Heilern schon fast als eine Art Wunder - nicht, dass sie es je mit diesem Wort bezeichnet hätten - betrachtet worden. 

Unruhig stand er auf. Wenn es auf vulkanische Weise nicht möglich war, Spock zu erreichen, musste er es eben auf gute, alte, menschliche Art versuchen. Er trat zum Komm-Gerät.

 

* * *

 

Fast dreißig Minuten später gab Jim frustriert auf. Seine Anrufe in Spocks Elternhaus beantwortete nur ein Computer. Zwar hatte er eine Nachricht hinterlassen, doch er hätte es vorgezogen, mit Spock direkt sprechen zu können. 

Er machte frischen Kaffee - der Rest vom Frühstück, das er noch zusammen mit Peter eingenommen hatte - war längst kalt geworden, als das Piepen des Komm-Geräts eine Nachricht ankündigte. 

Jim ließ den Kaffee sein und trat vor das Terminal, um zu sehen, an wen sie gerichtet war. Als er das vulkanische Symbol im Absenderfeld entdeckte, dass Spocks Namen umschrieb, zögerte seine Hand. Er setzte sich und holte tief Luft, bevor er die Nachricht aufrief. 

Sie war kurz und enttäuschend. Nur die Nummer des Shuttles und eine Ankunftszeit am nächsten Tag auf der Erde – sowie die knappe Anmerkung, dass Spock direkt zur Farm kommen würde. 

Enttäuscht stieß Jim den Atem aus, den er unwillkürlich angehalten hatte. Kein persönliches Wort an ihn, keine Erklärung, nichts. Er lehnte sich zurück und richtete den Blick an die Decke. Es würde ein sehr langer Tag bis zu Spocks Ankunft werden und zudem kam noch, dass auch Peter erst wieder gegen Ende der Woche auf die Farm zurückkehrte...

 

* * *

 

Zum wiederholten Male drohten seine Finger und die Nasenspitze taub zu werden – trotz Thermohandschuhen und Kälteschutzcreme. Vielleicht war er auch einfach empfindlicher geworden. Jim bewegte die Arme und stampfte mit den Füßen auf die Erde, damit ihm wenigstens ein wenig wärmer werden würde. Noch fünf Minuten würde er hier draußen auf der Veranda warten, dann wieder ins Haus zurückkehren, um sich gründlich aufzuwärmen. 

Wo zum Teufel steckte Spock? Das Shuttle war schon vor Stunden gelandet und zwar mit seinem Partner an Bord. Jim hatte mehr als einmal im Dock nachgefragt, um sich dessen zu versichern. Er hatte es in ihrem Apartment versucht, bei Peter... Sogar einen stark angeheiterten McCoy hatte er aus einer Weihnachtsfeier gerissen, um ihn nach Spock zu fragen, was zu einigen sehr anzüglichen Bemerkungen von Seiten des Arztes geführt hatte.

Wieder schwang er die Arme heftig. Es würde bald dunkel werden und er wusste genau, dass er dieses Warten nicht mehr sehr lange aushielt... Himmel, er begann allmählich Schnee wirklich zu hassen.

In diesem Moment begann in einiger Entfernung vom Haus der Schnee zu flirren und zu funkeln und wenig später stand Spock mitten im Flockenwirbel. 

Erleichtert verließ Jim die Veranda und trat auf ihn zu. Doch ein Blick auf Spocks Gesicht ließ ihn verharren. Es war verschlossen und kühl. Jim räusperte sich, da war plötzlich ein Knoten in seinem Hals. „Spock?“, sagte er leise. „Spock, es tut...“

„Können wir bitte zuerst ins Haus gehen?“, unterbrach ihn der Vulkanier. „Ich würde ungern noch mehr Zeit bei dieser Temperatur im Freien verbringen müssen.“

„Natürlich“, meinte Jim lahm und trat zur Seite, um Spock vorbei zum Haus treten zu lassen. Er folgte ihm. 

 

* * *

 

Jim benötigte einige Minuten, um sich von Stiefeln, Jacke und Handschuhen zu befreien – aber auch, um sich von Spocks unerwartet kalter Begrüßung zu erholen. Was hatte er auch erwartet...? Dass Spock nach all diesen Jahren nicht mehr in die Sicherheit ultra-vulkanischen Verhaltens zurückfiel, wenn er sich mit mehr Emotion konfrontiert sah, als er auf einmal verarbeiten konnte? Er war doch eindeutig zu alt, um sich solche Illusionen zu bewahren. Also würde er sich zurückhalten und warten, bis Spock von sich aus zum Sprechen bereit war. 

Zögernd trat er ins Wohnzimmer und fand Spock am Kamin vor, die Hände über den Flammen eines echten Holzfeuers wärmend. 

Der Vulkanier wandte sich ihm langsam zu. „Jim.“ Etwas Unausgesprochenes schloss sich diesem Wort an und hing bedeutungsschwer in der Luft. 

„Ja“, erwiderte Jim. „Ich bin hier.“

Doch Spock sagte nichts mehr, sondern wandte sich ab, um einen flachen Transportbehälter vom Boden aufzunehmen. Er hielt ihn wie unschlüssig in den Händen, als er sich wieder seinem Partner zuwandte. 

„Ich habe mir ein wenig Sorgen gemacht, als du nicht kamst“, fuhr Jim leise fort. 

„Ich...“ Dunkle Augen begegneten seinen und glitten dann seitlich weg. „Ich bedauere dies. Aber ich benötigte etwas Zeit für mich, bevor ich hierher kam.“

Er wollte es nicht und fühlte sich doch durch die Worte des Vulkaniers gekränkt. Jim war sich darüber im Klaren, dass Spock dies wahrnahm, denn sofort hefteten sich seine Augen erneut auf ihn. 

„Du hast meine Nachricht nicht erhalten?“, fragte Spock.

„Welche Nachricht?“ Noch bevor er die Worte ganz ausgesprochen hatte, war Jim schon zum Terminal des Komm-Gerätes getreten und aktivierte es. Verdammt, da hatte er so sehr auf eine Nachricht von Spock gewartet, dass er sie glatt übersehen hatte. „Mein Fehler“, meinte er leichthin. Er spürte Spocks Präsenz hinter sich, wagte jedoch nicht, sich umzudrehen. 

„Du weißt vom Tod meiner Mutter.“ Es war eine Feststellung, keine Frage.

Erst jetzt drehte Jim sich um. „Ja“, sagte er leise. „Es tut mir sehr leid, Spock.“

Der Vulkanier senkte den Blick erneut. „Sie hat mir eine Botschaft an dich mitgegeben.“

„Ich hätte dich begleitet.“ Die Worte waren heraus, bevor er sie bedauern konnte.

„Ich wusste selbst nicht, wie schlecht es um sie steht, bis ich Vulcan erreichte, Jim. Es war ihr Wunsch es geheim zu halten.“ Spock reichte ihm den Transportbehälter, den er nach wie vor in Händen gehalten hatte. 

Jim nahm ihn nicht sofort. „Wie geht es deinem Vater?“, erkundigte er sich stattdessen. 

„Er ist Vulkanier. Für ihn stellt sich diese Frage nicht.“

„Und wie ist es mit dir? Darf ich dir diese Frage stellen?“ Jim sah ihn an. „Wie geht es dir, Spock?“

Doch wieder wich ihm der Vulkanier aus. „Ich möchte jetzt nicht darüber sprechen, Jim. Ich würde mich jetzt gerne etwas ausruhen.“

Jim seufzte leise und nahm den Behälter, den ihm Spock nach wie vor entgegenhielt. „Du kennst ja den Weg zum Gästezimmer“, meinte er resignierend und sah Spock nach, wie der wortlos an ihm vorbei trat und den Raum verließ.

 

* * *

 

Unschlüssig legte Jim den Transportbehälter auf einem Tisch ab und entsiegelte ihn. Als er den Behälter öffnete, fand er ein Buch darin, verpackt in einer transparenten Schutzhülle. „Shakespeare – Sonette“ entzifferte er die verblichene Aufschrift auf dem, wie es schien, aus echtem Leder bestehenden Einband. Es war sicher sehr alt. 

Neugierig hob er es aus dem Kasten, ohne die Schutzhülle zu entfernen und sein Blick fiel auf einen Umschlag, der darunter gelegen hatte. Sein Name stand quer darüber geschrieben. 

Er nahm den Brief auf und legte das Buch vorsichtig zurück. Ein Bogen Papier glitt aus dem Kuvert. 

 

Mein lieber Jim,

das Buch, das du nun in Händen hältst, war ein Geschenk Sareks an mich. Ich war zu dieser Zeit mit Spock schwanger und da fast täglich neue Komplikationen auftraten, konnte ich Sarek nicht wie sonst auf die Erde begleiten. 

Da er um meine Liebe zu Büchern und den Werken der irdischen, klassischen Schriftstellern wusste, kaufte er es, obwohl ich mir sicher bin, dass es ein Vermögen kostete – und es ihm vermutlich unlogisch vorkam. Kaum weniger als mein Wunsch nach seiner Rückkehr, dass er mir daraus vorlesen sollte. Ich denke, ich hatte mich damals zuerst in seine Stimme verliebt.

Gegen Ende der Schwangerschaft musste ich sehr viel liegen und ruhen. Die Stunden, in denen Sarek mir vorlas und wir über die Texte sprachen und ich mein Kind in mir heranwachsen spürte, gehören zu den schönsten Erinnerungen meines Lebens. Vielleicht prägte ich schon damit Spocks Liebe zu irdischer Literatur.

Du fragst dich sicher, warum ich es dir durch Spock überbringen ließ. Vor wenigen Tagen haben mir die Ärzte mitgeteilt, dass mein Leben sehr bald zu Ende gehen wird. Deshalb habe ich Sarek gebeten, Spock nach Vulcan zu rufen. Ich weiß sehr wohl, dass du – wenn du gewusst hättest, welchen Grund seine Reise hat – darauf bestanden hättest, Spock zu begleiten. Doch die Spannungen zwischen ihm und seinem Vater werden auch ohne deine Anwesenheit groß genug sein, so sehr ich dies auch bedauere und ich habe Sarek gebeten, Spock erst nach seiner Ankunft über meinen Gesundheitszustand zu informieren. Auch wenn Sarek dies niemals eingestehen wird, so wird er doch Spocks Beistand brauchen, wenn unser Band getrennt werden muss. Jim - du weißt, wie groß dieser Schmerz ist – selbst für einen Vulkanier - selbst, wenn es nicht unerwartet geschieht.

Ich möchte, dass Spock dieses Buch aus deinen Händen erhält. Und ich möchte, dass du es für ihn aufbewahrst, bis er in der Lage sein wird, zu verstehen, was es mir bedeutet hat. Sei‘ geduldig mit meinem Sohn, Jim – und liebe ihn. 

 

In Liebe.

Amanda 

 

Wie viel wusste... hatte Amanda über ihr Verhältnis seit Spocks Rückkehr ins Leben gewusst? Über die Distanz zwischen ihnen, nach dem fal tor pan, die sich noch immer nicht hatte vollständig überbrücken lassen? 

Jim legte den Brief zusammen und nahm wieder das Buch zur Hand. Langsam strich er mit einem Finger die Konturen nach, dann klemmte er es sich unter den Arm, steckte den Brief ein und verließ den Raum. 

Er ging ins Gästezimmer, das im ersten Stock lag.

 

* * *

 

Spock stand am Fenster, ihm den Rücken zugewandt – seine Haltung ganz ähnlich der Jims vor einigen Tagen. 

Jim schob den Brief unter das Buch und legte beides auf einer Kommode nahe der Tür ab. Dafür war später Zeit. 

Dann trat er zu Spock, legte die Arme um ihn und das Gesicht an die Schulter des Vulkaniers. Er spürte, wie sich Spock zunächst versteifte, dann entspannte. Sein Blick folgte dem Spocks aus dem Fenster, wo die Welt in einem weißen Wirbel aus Flocken versunken lag. 

Der Winter würde irgendwann enden – aber wann schwand die Kälte, die noch immer zwischen ihnen herrschte… Jim schloss die Augen und sandte seine Gedanken entlang der Verbindung nach Spock aus. 

Einen Moment lang war da nichts und dann... Akzeptanz... Wärme... Liebe. Es war nichts verloren. Vielleicht mussten sie nur den Mut finden, wieder einmal von vorne zu beginnen. 

Er schloss die Arme fester um Spock. Und lächelte, als der Vulkanier eine Hand über seine Finger legte. 

Nein, es war nicht zu spät. Er dankte Amanda stumm, dass sie ihn an das Wichtigste erinnert hatte: Sie hatten einander bereits wiedergefunden, durch Zeit und Raum und Tod. Sie mussten nur daran festhalten.

 

Ende


End file.
